Ugly Beauty
by XLilyChanX
Summary: Settings: AU - The Swan Princess. The Reader is portrayed as Odette and Arthur as David
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the Swan Princess; "This is My Idea". The lyrics are solely used as prompts for the story.

* * *

**» ****_Long before they met, they were meant to wed_**** «**

Horns blew over the open castle-yard. 6 year old boy stood anxiously beside his mother who looked overly excited and happy. Shifting his gaze from her taller form he flicked his eyes onto the dark horse that proudly stroller closer with a grown man on top of it.

"Welcome to our fair Kingdom~" the elder queen smiled happily, giving a respective bow to the king who helped his daughter off the horse. Shyly, [**e/c**] coloured orbs gazed towards the younger boy who stood as frozen in place next to his mother.

"And who might this attracting young man be? Young Prince Arthur I assume" her father, the great King said with a small wink towards the queen. Rolling his forest green optics, Arthur turned around with his arms folded over his chest stubbornly. Who asked him if he wanted to be attending the greeting of this King and princess? He didn't even get the choice to say no. No, he was forced to be there because it was important according to his mother.

"Go on Arthur" she smiled, urging him to go and say hello and bid her welcome.

"Mother, gimme a break!"

"Arthur!" rolling his eyes he trotted towards the young princess who nervously stepped closer as well.

"Hello Princess [**Name**], I'm pleased to meet you" said the blond boy grumpily.

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Arthur" she smiled and made a decent yet gracefully curtseys. Before she managed to look up, the Arthur was already hiding behind his mother, who mentally scolded him.

"Arthur, give her a proper welcome!" she insisted. Once again he would roll his green optics before trotting back to her and take her hand. A small frown was readable on her features. Did he really have to do this? It was so embarrassing! Glancing at his mother over his shoulder he shut his eyes tightly before pressing his lips on top of her hand.

"Yark!" true fact; he was way too young to be doing such a thing. He had been anxious about meeting her, but this was nothing he had expected! At all!

Wiping her hand in her long skirt, [**Name**] tightened her fists, ready to punch him if he would try and do that again.

_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer! What a total bummer!_

Clearing throats were breaking the tension between the two kids. This was not what he had planned. Being stuck with this… this… brat all his summer! He could've done so many other things, but no! He had to have this twat over who **_he_** had to show around and take care off. It would be over his dead body. Sending her the nicest fake smile he could pull, he slowly backed away. This was not his idea.

_~XX~_

Crossing her arms [**Name**] lightly glared at the blond boy who sat next to her by the dining table. Normally she would be sitting next to her father, but no. He had to sit with the Queen and discuss politics and whatnot, leaving her alone with this conceited Arthur. A princess she might be, but she sure had a tomboy-ish side when it came to it. She didn't mind playing with the boys, get dirty or climb in trees, but no. Arthur didn't even speak a word to her. Somehow that made her quiet upset. She did nothing wrong and he was acting up like a total brat. What was his problem?

"Arthur" she started, pushing her plate away from her. Arthur merely spared her a look.

"I think we should play something today! Let's play pirates!" she insisted in a happy tone, trying to sooth things out. She didn't like bickering, and maybe she could be wrong about him. Looking at the [**h/c**] haired girl from the corner of his eye, he thought for a moment. That wouldn't do, no, it just wouldn't. Since when were girls fun to play with? That's right; they never were. But he would go along with it – she wouldn't like to play after he was winning anyway. A grin spread on his young features.

"Okay, but don't cry when I beat you and you lose"


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the Swan Princess; "This is My Idea". The lyrics are solely used as prompts for the story.

* * *

**» ****_We join our lands if this arrangement clicks_**** «**

Groaning frustrated, Arthur hid behind the next pillar. He would get her this time. How many times they've played pirates now was unknown, but he was determined to win for once. Yes, lady luck was not on his side. He didn't understand. Whenever he played with his friends he would always beat them and win. So how was it possible for [**Name**] to keep winning? How could she continuously time after time be superior to him? It was absurd! Being his stubborn self, he refused to let her keep him down in the dirt. He had his pride, and his pride was huge. Hearing rapid footsteps coming closer he grinned to himself. This was his chance.

"Gotcha!" startling the [**h/c**] haired girl he grinned widely ad he held his wooden-sword in front of her face. Frowning she dashed past him and down the large staircase. Chasing after her, Arthur refused to be losing again. Running down the stairs his green irises widened when she stopped and tripped him up as he came closer, resulting him to fall down the remaining stairs.

_THUD_

"[**Name**]!" he yelled a top his lungs as he desperately tried to get up. However, Princess [**Name**] was faster than him and before he managed to get back on his feet she had straddled his middle, pinning him down.

"Get off me lass!" he barked, earning himself a deep frown from her. In true fact, the young princess wasn't much of a talker, but her facial expressions talked for her. No, she didn't like him nor did she like his behaviour towards her. Girls weren't good at fighting. That must've been some really weak ones he fought with then. [**Name**] didn't like to be judged, and during the time she had stayed at the castle he did nothing but judge her time after time. Six awful weeks had already passed and she hated this boy with burning passion. He was useless, pathetic and a whiny. What kind of prince was that?

_~XX~_

"Oh the children seem to get along quite nicely" the elder Queen stated happily. Nothing made her heart so warm and flutter like when she saw her son and his bride-to-be play along.

"Yes indeed! We join out lands if this arrangement clicks!" the King said excitedly.

"My dear King Carl, that's my point, precisely!" she patted his shoulder with a bright smile. Being so busy talking about their children's future, neither of them noticed the talk subject was actually fighting, and causing some real damage.

"This is the best idea I've ever got!" the good King Carl stated.

"Don't forget, this is my idea of a match~" the Queen sang lightly.

"Oh you have a brilliant mind as well my dear Sophia" he acknowledged. Laughing they carried on talking as they passed a large map over the two countries. It'd be a fine big one when they were brought together. And both [**Name**] and Arthur would make such a good couple in the future.

Deciding to talk details over tea, they sat outside in the lovely rose-garden that Queen Sophia loved so much. A servant brought them the fine jasmine tea, which they loved so dearly. The two old friends were determined their children would do great in the future. [**Name**] would probably be good at handling Arthur's wild temper and he would have such a sweet wife, and the country a Queen. It was no secret both the King and Queen were getting old, but nonetheless they kept carrying on their duties, but with both lands growing so fast, it would be too much for one sovereign to keep it in control. Therefore, seeing both their son and daughter being at same age, it made such great opportunity to unite the two countries; a plan they had had for many years now.

"Arthur is quite a catch you know" Queen Sophia sniggered. The King gave a curt nod of his head. Indeed and his little girl was the finest as well, so what could possibly go wrong? Absolutely nothing. It was like the two of them were meant to be!


	3. Chapter Three

The OCs Kisha & Kenai truly belongs to me! Thank you in regards

* * *

❝_... it will feel like a knife…_ ❞

Home is a place they say. Apparently they aren't aware that it certainly also is a feeling; a feeling that gives warmth and comfort.

"How are things going at home?" Kisha's voice dried out. She couldn't say she hadn't missed him, and she couldn't say that being around him right now didn't make her happy. Right now she was happier than she had been for a long time. Amethyst irises were locked on the certain female who couldn't bring herself to pull out of his embrace.

"You're… suffocating me…" the taller male said, rubbing her back before she eventually let go. "We're holding up alright. Right now things are calmed down, but unfortunately that isn't everything," he began as they settled down around the table. Folding her hands on the table, Kisha waited patiently for him to go on – a small frown became visible on her features.

"Knowing that you are gone, Jiro's scum is terrorizing the streets way more. It's becoming more difficult to drive on the streets after sunset," he explained calmly. "But we are keeping it!" he quickly added once he saw the expression that lingered on his childhood friend's face. Muttering a quiet '_hm', _Kisha looked out the window absentminded. At least Kisame said he was going to town to look for supplies – she couldn't stand the thought of being around him all the time. He did nothing but bother her. In honesty, she felt like a bird in a cage.

"How's my brother doing?" she asked monotonic. Said violet haired male opened his mouth and closed it quickly again. How could he tell her? He missed her terribly every day, but he knew that telling her that, Kisha would feel awful and become really upset.

"The others wanted to come, but I told them that bringing them along wouldn-"

"Kenai… that was not what I asked. How's my brother doing?" Kisha's voice rose a bit, which she rarely did. He didn't have to ask her, he could see all too clear she was hurt inside. He swallowed a lump down his throat. He was glad she wasn't looking at him but the landscape outside, he could simply not bear to see the hurt look in her eyes.

"He's fine. He keeps himself busy with work and whatnot. Sometimes it amazes me how he manages to keep up with all his dancing while he works as much as he does," the man no older than her, said with a small laugh. A smile crossed her lips. It seemed like he hadn't changed much at all.

"I see. What about Emi?" she asked yet another question that had nothing to do with the reason why he was in Suna at all. However, Kenai wasn't stupid. He knew she was depressed and missed home; else she wouldn't be asking so much into 'small' things like those.

"Well, she's asking a lot about you and why you suddenly disappeared. She's… getting older I suppose you can call it," it was rather obvious he didn't know how to tell her she missed her 'big sister' at home.

"I guess…" Kisha trailed off. Tearing her gaze away from the window she looked him in the eye, forcing a smile onto her lips. A smile he had seen so many times before when she didn't want him to worry.

"I'm getting used to it here. Suna isn't so bad when it comes to it," the owner of forest coloured orbs broke the silence in between them. "People here are nicer than in Amega, but it'll never replace Iwa, ever. But it's nice to be out of the Akatsuki even if it's only on short terms. I don't miss it though, I guess it's more or less become a daily life being rumoured and such," she continued.

"And your 'house-mate'?" Kenai questioned; earning himself a groan when the female stood up to pour herself a glass of water.

"I'll live. He's still determined Pein escaped the cops and is hiding somewhere out there, waiting to make his move," the explanation wouldn't even tell lies. It was a blunt fact that Kisame had more or less let it become his 'mission' to bring the Akatsuki back. Nodding his head, Kenai exhaled softly.

"Just want to let you know, if there is anything up, don't hesitate to call. We are just waiting for you to tell us what to do… somehow… we are also a part of this," the violetnette stated. Muttering an apology, Kisha didn't know what else she could do. She wasn't fond of the idea to be an Akatsuki in the first place, but dragging people into it was even worse. Having a long drive home, they said goodbye, agreeing to keep in touch if anything came up.

[X]

"I'm back!" Kisame's voice echoed in the apartment when he shut the front door and locked it, placing his pistols on the table there. "Jesus, don't tell me you forgot to le-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as soon as he stepped into the living room and find his temporary partner on the couch with her face buried in her arms; shoulders shaking lightly. "C'mon now what's the commotion!" as he approached her slight shaking form, small, odd sounds echoed in his head. "Look at me for Christ sake!" he grew annoyed when she didn't respond.

"Let fucking go of me and leave me alone!" barked the redhead as her head shot up it caught him of guard. Her eyes red and swollen and tears constantly kept coming from her. "NOW!" she screeched, fighting to tear herself out of his grip when he lifted her up by her shoulders to have a better look at her. He hadn't expected to see her like this.

"What the hell is wrong?" his brow furrowed some, not releasing the grip he had on her shoulders. Knowing her temper was one thing, but seeing her show emotions was definitely something else than what he was used to. Somehow, it all confirmed him in one thing; she was still just a girl.

❝_...when you remember you can't go back_❞


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the Swan Princess; "This is My Idea". The lyrics are solely used as prompts for the story.

Note: This prompt is not a part of the original story line!

* * *

**» ****_Everything that you will never be _**** «**

Arriving with the ship to the lands of England, [**Name**] felt sick. She would never get used to the sea and its rough waves. The thought of waves colliding with the side of the ship was enough to make her want to puke. She begged she wasn't going to see her breakfast again. During the most of the trip she rested in the captain's cabin, sick to her stomach. Her [**colour**] dress fell freely around her body once she was walking over the wooden gangway. As usually, they were "greeted" by Arthur and Queen Sophia. She had merely made it to the land before a tomato splashed before her and next to her, staining her dress. A growl rumbled in the back of her throat. That blond bastard, Satan could have him and his bloody brother! Why did she even be engaged to this _brat_ in the first place? Couldn't people around them see how upset and unhappy she was with the whole thing? Or were they just blindly ignoring it? She couldn't tell.

"My dear [**Name**]! Lovely as ever!" the Queen chirped from the carriage. Inwardly rolling her eyes, she gave a curt nod in her direction as her father led her towards them. Great; another summer in Hell. She could hardly wait till it fall came and she would be on her way back home. The most of the ride she didn't speak a word, only if she was asked or talked to, by her father or Queen Sophia that is. Whenever Arthur decided to open his mouth, bullshit and rubbish came from it, which only made the two adults laugh.

_~XX~_

_She tries to talk me into playing dress-up_. The blond Prince groaned annoyed when [**Name**] decided she would be playing dress-ups. Not enough with she had an annoying personality, she was also quite demanding when it came over her. How he hated her guts.

"Now Arthur be a gentleman and go along with it~!" his mother would urge him. Did he really have to act like a bloody moron? His brother, his sister; neither of them would ever ask to play such rotten thing of him, **never**. That just proved to him [**Name**] wasn't all normal. Maybe where she came from she was, but she was not home!

But the whole play thing soon got even more annoying when she started involving everything and everyone around her; such as the castle-guards.

"Why is she flirting with the castle-guard?" Arthur barricaded his heart with his arms as he frowned deeply. The castle-guards were to keep the place at peace, and she was joking around him with, making him laugh.

"I think you sort of like her" Alfred chuckled beside him, elbowing his older brother.

"Pffft! As if that would happen _ever_" Arthur retorted rolling his emerald green eyes. What was that now? Couldn't he air his opinions and thoughts without getting told he held feelings towards the [**h/c**] haired chick?

"Hurry up now! You don't want to be late for the ride!" both the King and Queen encouraged their kids. The people expected to see the Princess when she was overseas and of course, along with their future king. The royal family had made it a habit they would all go. Queen Sophia and her sons and daughter would take the ride in the front in their own carriage along with King Carl; all while they would let the future husband and wife would have their own carriage in the back.

"Look this way, Princess! Please"

"Over here!"

With a smile [**Name**] pulled a gentle smile and waved at the people they passed. Once in a while she would catch herself in staring at the carriage in front of them. The brunette Princess looked so perfect despite her young age. She was like a true Princess. She looked like one, acted like one. But less bitchy as her brothers. She was beautiful, people told her that. [**E/c**] coloured orbs darkened with sadness even for a moment, it was visible before she once again would make her eyes smile.

"Why do you look at Sophia like you hate her?"[1] Arthur quizzed in a cocky tone. Frowning, [**Name**] flicked her eyes towards him before she rolled them.

"I don't hate her" she responded simply before waving at a small, happy family.

"She is more royalty than you would ever be!" Arthur remarked, watching as a frown formed on the [**h/c**] haired Princess face. There, he knew he had hit something. He wasn't sure what _yet_ but he knew he stirred something.

"You really are an asshole" the girl mumbled, looking away to hold back the tears. At home at the castle people would tell her she was beautiful, but it was not like everyone she passed would tell her. It sure felt like Sophia just had to look at people to make them love her. And she was even still a very young girl. It sure would be interesting how things would play when she grew a little older. Already by now the boys flocked about the carriage to have a look at her. Deep inside, [**Name**] knew she shouldn't care for it, but somehow she was affected by it. And Arthur didn't help to make her feel a tiny better; no, on the contrary.

[1] She is named after her mother, but is also a minor character and shares same surname as Arthur. Long live ! So in this case.. she is named after her mother. End of lesson~


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the Swan Princess; "This is My Idea". The lyrics are solely used as prompts for the story.

Note: This prompt is not a part of the original story line, but the italic lines here and there sure is!

* * *

**»****_You never know when reality will strike _****«**

There was a knock on the door to Queen Sophia's office. A messenger stepped in once he was allowed, handing the Queen a letter from King Carl. Smiling from ear to ear she opened the letter to see what news he got. Hopefully he had good news about the arrangement. Her bright mood changed once she slipped on her slim glasses and read over the text.

_"What is [Name] doesn't go for the merger?"_

That was what the letter said. A frown appeared on the old wrinkled face. Gripping a big white-feathered pen she wrote a respond.

_"Urge her!"_

"James!" she called out for the messenger boy who patiently waited outside the office.

"Your Royal Highness" the young boy bowed deeply.

"Please give this to King Carl quickly, it's urgent" the old Queen managed to smile, though the letter still worried her. In fact, when she came to think of it, Arthur never talked about Princess [**Name**], nor did he ever volunteer to go overseas and visit her at her home. What if the whole thing wasn't going to be like they had planned for so many years? What if the deal held no power anymore? Worried, she got up from her chair and rushed upstairs towards the room that her second oldest son recently got from his older brother.

"Arthur, I need to speak with you, urgently!" rush was clear to be found in her voice as she tried to open the door. But no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't open the door; it was locked from inside. A soft click was heard and a handsome face of a young man was visible in a crack.

"I need you to go and see [**Name**]! It's urgent! Very much!" she rushed, pushing to come inside his room - she knew he wouldn't shove her out.

"Mother! I don't want to talk to her! I have nothing to say to that ugly wench!" the young blond male barked, pushing his door shut behind him, ignoring his mother's complaints about him not caring for anything but himself.

"All their pushing and annoying hints!" he groaned out before tossing himself on his back on his king-size bed, his arms folded behind his neck.

_~XX~_

_"Urge her!"_

A worried expression spread on the old King's face as he read the note from Queen Sophia. What was happening to their wonderful children? Didn't they appreciate they had arranged something between them? That was just not right. He was worried. He wanted his lovely [**h/c**] haired daughter the best in the whole wide world, and he knew no one could give her better than Arthur. He was such a well-manner, gentle and sweet boy. He never saw him different. He was in truth blind. With a horrified face he slowly trotted towards the room that belonged to his beloved daughter. If they didn't want this, why hadn't they said so from the beginning? Maybe he had failed; if he had, he had failed for not only her but the entire kingdom.

"[**Name**], dear daughter! I need to speak to you about Arthur!" he insisted to get access to her room. However, the [**h/c**] haired young woman on the other side didn't want company when it regarded the blond, arrogant prick called a Prince.

"Father, stop it!" she shouted, locking the door to the room. She was certainly not in mood for more Arthur talk. She didn't like him and he didn't like her; that was evenly returned – end of story. It couldn't be so hard for a decent person to understand.

Sighing she looked at the calendar that hung on the wall above her desk. Every June and until September she would be bothered with his presence. Being in England. Just being around him in general annoyed her. That immature brat.

_~XX~_

"Arthur! This is urgent, Princess [**Name**] has arrived!" Queen Sophia shouted over the castle garden to her son. Rolling his eyes, Arthur refused to move his body from the shadow of the tree he sat under.

"You better be nice to [**Name**], she is not… herself" his mother said with a worried tone. Cracking one eyelid open, his emerald green eye scanned his mother's facial profile. She looked troubled.

"Whatever it is, it's probably just one of her plays" he grumbled before shutting his eye closed again, barricading his heart with both his arms.

"Stand up young man and behave like a man!" the Queen insisted, harshness coming into her voice. Groaning annoyed the young prince stood up and followed his mother towards the entrance.

"[**Name**], dear! If you need anything please just let me know!" the old Queen said. Shooting a glance towards the mentioned person, Arthur's face nearly dropped. The usual bitchy face she would pull was completely gone. Her cheeks red and her [**e/c**] eyes red and swollen; tears were slowly dripping down her face. She would usually answer his mother whenever she spoke to her. She said nothing. Not even sparing a single glance or _glare_ in his direction!

"What's the face? Trying to pull an act again?" Arthur remarked, trying to get some sort of reaction from her. Not a single word was spoken.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the Swan Princess; "This is My Idea". The lyrics are solely used as prompts for the story.

Note: This prompt is not a part of the original story line, but the italic lines here and there sure is!

* * *

**» ****_You never truly know people before you've seen them cry _****«**

She had not been eating much during dinner time, and by now Arthur started to think his own thing. Usual King Carl would be with her, but this time he wasn't. Was this some sort of sick game the two old hags were playing to prod them once again? He threw quick glances at his mother who did not move a single inch. Instead she watched [**Name**] not touch her food.

"You have to eat something sweetheart" she encouraged, sending the poor girl a weak yet comforting smile. But no matter how sweet and caring she tried to be, not a single word escaped the [**h/c**] haired young woman across the table. The blond prince could practically feel his siblings' eyes bore holes in his entire being, almost saying _"What did you say __this__ time?"_ but he was without guilt this time. She just sat there and spoke not a single word. She didn't even look at anyone, and if it wasn't because her bangs were neatly put behind her head with clips he would even have been unable to see her face. It almost felt like they knew something he didn't, but expected him to know. What detail had he missed out that could bring her speechless like that? Nonetheless he ate in silence, enjoying his meal, trying not to wonder what people were thinking. What had he done that made him feel this way? He hadn't even talked to her since she arrived, and it wasn't exactly like she was talking to him. Perhaps she was finally taking the hint that he didn't like her.

"If there is anything I can do for you, please-"

"thank you for the dinner" [**Name**] said while standing from her seat. Giving a short bow in respect for her Royal Highness, the [**h/c**] haired young woman trotted out of the dining hall. Remaining silent, Arthur followed her with his eyes. She avoided any sort of eye-contact, any kind of interaction with the servants; anyone. Not even the guards were greeted on her way out.

"It must be really hard" Alfred broke the silence, slouching back in his chair.

"Poor [**Name**]" Sophia commented, chewing on her spoon.

"I cannot imagine what she is going through" the queen Sophia sighed and dabbed the corner of her mouth with the clothed napkin.

"Going through **what**?" Arthur spat. It really felt like there was something he was missing - some really important information. Everyone around the table sent him a weird look.

"Look ya thick-headed, blasted brat; [**Name**] los' 'er pa' on 'er way overe 'ere. Ya more cranky than a bitch in 'e mornings!" Arthur's older brother, William usually wouldn't speak to him – and especially not like that when their mother and other siblings were listeners. "Even f'er a dumb fuck like ya it's obvious she's upset.. twat!" the red head snapped tossing his silvery on the plate.

"William!" the elderly Queen corrected him in his behaviour.

"Don't you dare call me that you bloody-"

"Arthur!"

The poor blond prince was on the edge of throwing a huge tantrum. He wouldn't tolerate his brother speak to him like that. Older brother or not, no one talked to Arthur like that. The words from his brother's harsh tongue hadn't seemed to get to him eventually before his mother raised her voice. [**Name**], the cocky, bitchy princess from the country overseas… lost her father? On the way over here, to England? It was absurd something like that could happen. From one second to another his entire perspective was turned upside down.

"You are not worth her" husky words were murmured into his ear as William passed his seat on the way out of the dining-hall. His stomach flipped upside down and it took all his will not to let it come up again.

"A-Arthur-?" his mother called after him. The blond prince left the party. Her entire behaviour the last few days made sense now. He couldn't possibly imagine what she was going through. He started to wonder if the old King had been ill lately. He felt like knowing it, but couldn't bring himself to ask. He never listened, he never asked to her personal needs or feelings. No, he always turned her down. He never saw her or paid her any attention. She could have been upset the fullest without he would have a clue about it.

A knot tied in his stomach, giving him nausea. He could practically taste his dinner in his mouth again. Swallowing a big lump down his throat he shut himself up in his room, letting his knees go numb under him. Back pushed against the stony wall he ran both hands through his thick, messy blond hair. His soul filled with guilty conscience. How could he **_not_** have noticed her uptight face when she arrived?

He knocked a few times on the wooden door that led to chamber Princess [**Name**] were at when she stayed at the castle. There was no sound from the other side.

"[**Name**], it's Arthur, can I come in for a second?" he asked. There was a dead silence. Usually she would yell at him, tell him to leave her alone, which he eventually would.

"[**Name**], can I come i-" the door wasn't locked, merely closed. A soft click sounded when he gave the door handle a small push. Furrowing his thick eyebrows he entered the chamber. Only a few candles were lightened. Perhaps she was sleeping? His forest spheres scanned the room. She was not on the bed. In fact she was nowhere to be seen in the room. A soft breeze waved at the thin curtain.

"What do you want from me, Arthur?" he was snapped back into reality - [**Name**]'s voice startled him. Turning his head towards the curtain he saw a silhouette. At that point he really began to argue with himself whether it was a good or bad idea to ask her. The two of them had never been close to begin with at all. He was certainly not a man who wanted to lose face to a woman like that. He cleared his throat.

"I'm eh… I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know"


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the Swan Princess; "This is My Idea". The lyrics are solely used as prompts for the story.

Note: This prompt is not a part of the original story line, but the italic lines here and there sure is!

* * *

**» ****_Only maybe we can start over again _****«**

Her voice was as ripped out of her throat. Her mouth had already run dry from; along with her puffy eyes. Though she still sat there, motionless behind the other side of the curtain, Arthur was able to feel the uptight aura that lingered around her. This dark, dark aura was as stuck to her entire being, devouring her slowly. He could not put words on how he felt. He wished to see her face, but he couldn't bring himself to remove the thin curtain. She would scream and become even more upset. She did not need that; at least not right now. The room's atmosphere caused him to shiver. It was highly unpleasant. Scratching the back of his neck he tried to figure something to say, something that could possibly lead to a conversation.

"Has he been very ill?" he asked politely, deciding to sit down on the small puff nearby. He felt awkward. The entire tension between them actually made him nervous. He never asked to her, only when she arrived and he was forced to ask about her trip. And she would always respond ever so politely it was fine and thanked him for the concern – even though neither of them held a sincere thought behind the words. He turned his forest green irises towards her shadow. She didn't move, she didn't respond to him. All he was able to hear were soft sobs coming from her. How horrible he felt. Even though he might not be able to know what she was going through he honestly felt sorry for her. For the first time he pitied her. He wanted to say something that would make her laugh instead, to make her smile – to bring her mood back to normal.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk, you don't even have to. I can see everything from here anyway" he told her bluntly. Crossing his arms in a stubborn manner he continued to stare at her silhouette on the other side. It finally shifted.

"You insensitive piece of shit" her voice was low, trembling and cracking. The English Prince flinched when her shadow began to shift around. At first he thought she was going to punch him into the next year. However, her form moved further away from him.

"Get out" she told him, exhaling and trying to sound as normal as possible. Maybe Arthur should have taken her warning for something, but his brain refused to make his body move. He sat there on the puff, staring after her shadow. She had moved to another window; she did not company. But she talked to him – that was a good sign, wasn't it? However, she did not repeat her warning.

_"I could do so much better I am sure"_

Rubbing his golden locks he stood up and pushed the curtain aside silently. His heart nearly arched by the sight. Princess [**Name**]'s [**h/c**] hair was a mess. She was sitting in the window shrill with her knees under her, her face buried in her arms. Her dress cascaded from her legs, almost reaching the floor. Furrowing his brows he slowly approached her light shivering form.

"I told you to leave me alone!" the royal Prince's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't prepared for a yell. Her [**e/c**] orbs glared into his green ones, salty tears dripped from the corner of her eyes. His gaze softened. Angry eyes bore holes into his blond skull, but he did not avert her glare. He found himself unable to form words; he was simply lost for them. A small, genuine smile spread across his thin lips.

_"I see him smiling and my knees start buckling"_

It would be the first time he actually took a closer look at her face. Her lips were quivering with anger, frustration, with sorrow. Her [**e/c**] eyes held no sparkle. They were blank and yet still filled with emotions, shining glass orbs. Her neatly brushed hair was messed up. Strands of [**h/c**] locks fell in her face, sticking to her wet cheeks. She looked… different. She had changed so much and he hadn't noticed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the Swan Princess; "This is My Idea". The lyrics are solely used as prompts for the story.

* * *

**» ****_She started out as an ugly duckling, and suddenly became a swan _****«**

Church-bells sang the melody as the white coffin was carried out from the grand cathedral. Commoners from both countries had come to bid the great King one last farewell. It was a beautiful ceremony as the coffin was put into the family's tomb at the cemetery. Silent tears kept leaking from the young Princess' eyes during the whole thing. Not a sob was heard, only tears flow down her cheeks. Guilty emerald irises rested upon her the whole time. Though they may have fought a lot sometimes, [**Name**] still loved her father. Since she never knew her mother, who died when she gave birth to day, she grew close to her father. And now, he had suddenly been ripped out of this world; out of her hands, and there was nothing she could do to get him back – ever.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Arthur said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The tears had slowly stopped falling – there couldn't be more left. She merely nodded her head and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I know how hard it is" Queen Sophia put her arms around her shoulders for a hug as they drove home.

"I miss him so much" a soft, trembling whisper escaped the [**h/c**] haired Princess.

"If there is anything-"

"I'm fine" the eastern princess interrupted Her Majesty. She was in no position to return to her kingdom when there was no ruler. In her country, women weren't allowed to rule. She had no choice but surrender.

The more Arthur looked at her, the more he became aware how a crying girl looked like. She was ugly, but not as in disgusting; it didn't suit her. It wasn't what he wanted to see. He wanted to ease the pain of the heavy burden of off her shoulders, but he knew he couldn't – it weighted even more to think of.

The servants were all over her once they arrived to the castle. However, she refused to talk to anyone. Standing in the background, Arthur couldn't help but be captivated by her. His eyes darted up and down her figure with each step she took; he couldn't help himself. She had changed so much and yet he hadn't noticed it? Perhaps he should tell her? However, it might not be the best time to do so.

"Would you care for a walk?" Arthur asked in polite manner once the dinner was finished. A highly abnormal dinner to say the least. Never had the blond prince experienced such awkward silence around the dining table. Usually one of his siblings would break the silence with some random subject, but tonight – no one spoke a single word. They were probably afraid to bring up a subject that would remind [**Name**] about her loss.

Gazing up at him, [**Name**]'s [**e/c**] eyes met his for a moment before they were taken away.

"I guess" she mumbled under her breath, allowing him to escort her outside to the spot she loved about the castle the most. The place where the wild roses grew free. Neither of them spoke a word on the small walk. From time to time, Arthur would scan her facial expression for any hints of emotions but sadness and sorrow. The dull light of twilight cast a certain light over her profile that made him start to ponder to himself. She was truly beautiful when Mother Nature's light painted her face like that. He fought an inner battle whether he should tell her or not.

"Thank you, Arthur" he got startled. Her voice was soft and tender as she had spoken those words. Arthur found himself stare at her with wide eyes and his mouth slight ajar.

"Y-You're welcome" his eyes tore from her form as he felt a heat rise in his cheeks. Then, once again there was a dreadful silence between the two of them. Slender fingers wrapped around the thorn-filled roses as she let her mind wander to wherever it must take her. Her father loved these kinds of roses. She would always pick at least two; one for him and one for herself to show her love for him. Now he wasn't there anymore. She would never be able to give him roses. The thought made a silent tear slip down her rosy cheek. Arthur cleared his throat.

"[**Name**], I know… I may never have treated you well. I know I caused you a lot of pain, but… you are in truth beautiful" the back of his hand brushed over her face. "I don't want to let you go through more pain, so please…", her [**e/c**] coloured optics widened. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my Queen, fair Princess, [**Name**]?" Arthur knelt on his one knee before her, holding one of the pink roses towards her; one of those she loved so much. More tears started to roll down her royal face as she threw herself at him, making him fall over. He proposed to her… all by himself? She wasn't sure if this was a set-up or not. But it felt so real – all the words he had spoken. She watched his handsome features before pressing her lips onto him in a gentle manner, before a soft whisper left her throat.

"Yes"


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the Swan Princess; "This is My Idea". The lyrics are solely used as prompts for the story.

* * *

**» ****_This is my idea of love _****«**

Rosen red leaves covered the rubble-path that led towards the cathedral. Brown and orange mixed in-between. The church-bells chimed the cheerful tones that would make any girl's heart bubble with joy and happiness. The tone that anyone would die to hear as thousands of people around with watched them with smiling eyes.

[**Name**] glanced at her reflection in the floor-mirror. A nervous smile quivered upon her lips. Her eyes scanned over her reflection, landing on the snow white dress she wore. Her chamber maid was still busy occupied with her hair.

"You are gorgeous, Princess," the maid smiled into the mirror, not taking her eyes of her job once. A soft smile graced the [**h/c**] haired Princess.

"Thank you," her soft voice spoke. Folding her hands into her lap, she blinked the tears away. Her heart fluttered and butterflies swirled around in her stomach. Although they had entered the fall and it was almost in the beginning of winter, she had stayed at Arthur's castle. She had not had the energy to return to her home land just yet. But she knew, after the wedding, she would be able to return home with the news of a brighter future. Yes, she knew her people would love the news – even though some of the more important people in her country were invited to her wedding.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" the maid asked carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I guess I'm just nervous," [**Name**] said. Yes, she was nervous like never before.

"I think I would be, too, if I were to marry such a handsome man as Prince Arthur," the maid giggle, but as fast as it slipped from her throat, as fast she shut herself up again. "I mean! Not that I am jealous or anything! He's perfect for you!" she excused herself. A small chuckle left the royal Princess' throat.

"It is okay," she reassured her maid with a gentle smile.

"It's time, your Royal Highness," another maid said politely through the doorway. Nodding in response, [**Name**] stood from the chair she sat in; sucking in a deep breath. It was time.

The closer she got to the enormous church and was able to hear the bells, the more nervous she got with each passing second. Clutching the grand bouquets of mixed flowers in her hands, [**Name**] put her one foot onto the rose-covered path and further onto the soft, red carpet. She hadn't merely stepped into the church before the organ began playing its' ever so known melody. If she hadn't been nervous before, her heart was pounding insanely at this point. Even through such huge walk, she was able to see her future husband before the altar. Ignoring the people bowing as she walked by, her attention was focused on one thing; the enchanting smile the thick-eye-browed groom had on his lips. Everything seemed to be so unreal and unbelievable. If only her father could see her now, he would have been the proudest man.

The whole ceremony seemed to last an eternity. The priest preached and preached, sang and preached a little more. It all made her more and more anxious. It felt like she was falling into a sleepy state of tension. Her heart skipped a beat or two when the priest finally asked the question if she would take the man beside her to her husband. A smile quivered upon her lips when she gave her answer.

"Yes,"

It was almost impossible for [**Name**] to describe what happened within the next minutes. The next moment she was sharing the sweetest kiss with the new King of England.

"I love you, [**Name**]" Arthur whispered, nuzzling his nose behind her ear before placing a sweet kiss there.


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the song from the Swan Princess; "This is My Idea". The lyrics are solely used as prompts for the story.

Note: This prompt is not a part of the original story line, but the italic lines here and there sure is!

* * *

**» ****_And they lived happily ever after _****«**

Five years had passed since the good King William had passed away. It was five years ago since [**Name**] and Arthur had been wed. The years seemed to have passed so fast; faster than [**Name**] had managed to register. After the wedding, they had had a lot of work to merge the two countries, and with success. Each country had been looking forward to it, but under the circumstances, the royal pair had become anxious about it. Fortunately, the people had no objections. The trade-routes were now secured, both countries were secured extra supplies in the winter – and assistance if some event occurred.

However, only two years after the wedding, Queen Sophia, Arthur's mother passed away. She was doing horseback-riding, when she got a sudden feeling of indisposition. Her age was getting the best of her, and she hadn't merely made it to the castle before her heart had stopped beating.

"Arthur" [**Name**] began as she approached her husband from behind. His mother's death took its' toll on him. Although he might have sentenced her to death many, many times when he was younger, he still loved her dearly. And now, she had passed away. He never knew his father, and now he lost his mother. It was no secret, the new King felt alone. His oldest brother had moved to a country nearby, his younger brother was getting wed, leaving his little sister, Sophia as the only one to live with him.

"Bloody hell [**Name**]! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Arthur snapped, causing a giggle to erupt from his wife's throat.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention, are you alright?" she questioned, standing beside him. The blond snorted and ran his gloved hand through his thick locks before finally looking at her. A small smile spread on his lips.

"No, but knowing you are here, I am good! I could never have been better, now that I have you," he chuckled at the small blush on her cheeks. Over the years, [**Name**] had learnt her husband was a charmer when he wanted to; a very caring man. He might have a dangerous temper, but as angry and scaring he could be, just as loving he was.

"Us," [**Name**] corrected him. "Us"

"I'm sorry, yes, you. Both of you," his emerald optics landed on his hand placed on her stomach. Yes, [**Name**] was pregnant. Her stomach stood out proudly through her dress. It was impossible for her to hide it – she didn't want to hide it either. She was happy to be carrying his child.

**Extended ending**

Merely two months later, [**Name**] found herself in pain. She was labouring. The pain was unbearable. And of course the child decided to be born in the middle of the night where everyone was sleeping. Maids came running from everywhere, helping her with the delivering. The town's doctor just barely managed to arrive at the castle in time before the baby was born. He said it to be a regular birth. However, just when the baby was on the way out of its mother, the doctor became nervous. The umbilical cord was wriggled around the baby's neck. He couldn't bring himself to tell the labouring Queen that it was normal, so he cut it over as fast as he could, so the baby would be able to breathe on its own.

"It's a boy, Your Highness. Congratulations!" he finally exclaimed, wrapped the baby into a white blanket before handing it to its nearly breathless mother.

"Is it really a boy?" Arthur asked excitedly. Tears were slowly forming in the corner of his eyes. His wife had given birth to a son.

"Yes, isn't he wonderful? I've been waiting for you so long, Jasper," [**Name**]'s lips had a quivering smile. She wanted to cry.

"Jasper?" Arthur asked confused.

"Yes, I want to name him Jasper," the Queen stated, smiling at her newborn son who slept soundlessly in her arms. Arthur knew arguing with her over the name would be pointless. She was just as stubborn as he was, so in the end she would get it her way anyway.

"Long live, Prince Jasper!"


End file.
